A blue dress
by Honeycups
Summary: When summer begins and the students of hogwarts no longer can meet in the hallways or in emty classrooms at nights they have to find new ways to share their love. oneshot, DG


_A blue dress_

It was a cool summer night at the burrow and everything was quiet except the deep snoring coming from Ron's room. Ginny smiled to herself and wondered how Harry and Hermione could be able to sleep under that noise. She walked back and forth in her small room casting worried glances towards her clock once in a while.

"It has been to long," she mumbled to herself and sat down on her bed. "that stupid, ignorant, bloody prat with no…"

At the same time a young man was moving slowly in the Weasley's garden. He swore as he fell into a bush and got a tear in his pants, and cursed the redhead forcing him to come there.

Finally he reached the side of the house where the window with the blue curtains which played in the wind stood open. He smirked and crossed his arms, how did she think he was going to tell her he was there if she opened the window like that so he couldn't throw the tiny little rocks in his pocket on it?

"Well," he whispered and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess there's only one thing to do."

He took up one of the biggest rocks he'd brought and threw it through the window and in into her room. Immediately a red head popped out the window and a big smile appeared in her face.

"Come up, quick!" she whispered and waved her hand, and in the next moment he'd apparated himself up to her room.

He looked around the room to find out it was so small it barely contained the bed, the desk by the window and a red and gold chest. He shot an eyebrow at her, "Well, it's…different."

"I think the words you're looking for are 'small rat hole', Malfoy."

"Oh, thank you dear, I couldn't say it better myself."

"Remind me again, why did I fall for a prick like you?"

"You couldn't resist my charm honey. Anyways, I never said the habitant of this rat hole was a rat."

"No?"

"No, more a… butterfly."

"Oh yeah?"

Ginny slowly moved towards the smirking Draco who grabbed her gently and pulled her in into a deep kiss. She instantly put her arms around his neck and let out a deep moan as he stroke his hands in small circles down her spine.

She was just going to lead him to her bed when she heard a familiar sound from the stairs.

"Hush Draco!" she whispered and listened at the steps came closer. "Bullocks, the candles! I totally forgot. You got to hide, quick! Under the bed!"

She forced him down under her bed and quickly took a book from her desk and sat down on the bed trying to look normal.

"Ginny, hun?" her mother said from the other side of the door and knocked. "are you still awake?"

"You can come in mum," Ginny answered and rolled her eyes, her mother was such a worry-wart. "dad too."

The door slowly opened and two red heads came in. Her mother instantly hurried and closed the window, while her dad stayed in the doorway.

"Ginny," Molly said and crossed her arms. "why're the window open? You can get sick."

"Mum, please. I was warm and wanted some fresh air."

"Well, you could have closed it sooner, it's freezing in here!"

"I don't freeze, do you dad?"

"I, er…" her father looked hesitantly from Ginny to Molly. "Oh, I'm not cold, but you Ginny, you're only wearing a dress."

To Ginny's disappointment her mother immediately turned to look at the simple blue dress she was wearing. "You didn't wear that earlier today!" she said suspicious "Ginevra Molly Weasley, what are you up to?"

"Nothing mum I, I just like this dress and when I found it in the closet I just wanted to see if it still suited me. Please mum I'd like to finish my book now, you can turn out the candles in the stair, I'll not leave my room."

"Oh, well, just don't sit up to late, there's a day tomorrow too."

"I know mum…"

Molly waved and apparated out the room, but Arthur, Ginny's father, hesitated. Ginny smiled and rose, she had an idea of what her father was thinking of. "A galleon for your thoughts daddy."

"I was just thinking of when you where a little girl, it could've been yesterday. And now when I look at you, I see a young woman. I just can't stop thinking of that soon I'll be giving you away to someone else."

"Daad, stop that, I doubt I will be getting married any soon."

"Well, you look very pretty in that dress dear. You better not wear it when we go to Hogsmeade next week if you don't want your brothers to go crazy."

"Oh they are so overprotective, they never stop. Well, you should go before mum gets mad, it's one of those days I think."

"You're right honey, goodnight, see you tomorrow."

"Sweet dreams dad."

Arthur Weasley, her father, gave her a peck on her forehead and then went out of her room and slowly closed the door. Ginny listened tensed with closed eyes to hear the squeal from her parents' bedroom door which would tell her it was safe to let Draco come out of his hiding place. But, before the sound came a hand was placed on her shoulder and she felt how soft lips caressed her skin.

"Draco!" she hissed and turned around. "Did I say you could come out?"

"Not really," Draco smirked and pulled his right hand through her hair. "but nothing happened. Your parents are gone, right?"

"Yes, but anyways. They'd kill us if they saw you here."

All the sudden Draco got an serious expression on his face. He took Ginny's hands in his and pulled her to her bed where they sat down. "Gin, there's something I have to let you know."

Ginny puckered her brow. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked confused and loosened her hands from his. "because if you are, you might as well leave right now."

With a slight shook on his head Draco cupped her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "How could I possibly even consider to break up you?" he said and stroke his thumb gently over her lips. "What I wanted to say Ginny, was, that this is real. This is not just a game to me as it always used to be. I _have_ been in love before, but no one has wrapped me around her finger as you have. I even tore my pants to get her! Well, I guess that I just wanted you to know…"

"Hush," Ginny cut him off and putted a finger over his lips. "you don't have to say all that, I know."

She leaned forward and kissed him. It was a deep passionate kiss that neither of them had experienced with no one else, and it brought both of them back to that very first kiss of theirs, that kiss who'd even made the ladies' man Draco go weak in his knees, and which had made Ginny wish the time would stop.

Then Draco suddenly came aware of something and broke their kiss. "So," he said smirking. "you're going to Hogsmeade next week?"

"Yes," Ginny answered and shot him an eyebrow. "and?"

"Well, it happens to be that I'm also going there."

Ginny shone up. "You are?" she said smiling widely. She had been looking forward on a mostly boring day, being pulled between places she hated, like that horrible shop with things in only purple, and the food store with that disgusting shop owner who always pawed on her.

"If you wear the dress you're wearing now I certainly am."

"Oh Draco you!" she exclaimed and pushed him away from her. "You're such a git sometimes."

"Oh, but there's still a girl who loves that git, right?"

She shook her head and sat down on her bed. "Maybe she does," She said and pulled him down beside her. "maybe she will miss him too."

"Maybe she will sit on her room waiting for his letters every second of the summer?"

"Or maybe she will have the time of her life with her brother and his friends!"

Draco smirked and caressed her face slowly. They laid down and just watched each other in silence as time went by. Seconds became minutes became hours and suddenly it was dawn.

Draco looked up worried and sighed. "I must leave," he said and rose. "It's already morning."

"Oh," Ginny exclaimed sad. "I got something for you."

"Me?"

She got out of her bed and walked over to her chest from which she pulled out a small box. "You can't open it until later." She said and put it in his hands.

Draco closed his eyes and was just about to apparate when he felt her hand close around his arm.

"Hogsmeade?" she asked and gave him a hopeful glance.

He nodded. "Hogsmeade. The usual place." He answered and then quickly apparated himself home and left a smiling Ginny behind. She slowly walked to her window and opened it, and with a faint smile on her lips she whispered:

"Thank you."

**_----------_**

**_Well, I found this one half-written when I was scanning through my computer and thought that I might as well finish it._**

**_Hope you liked it._**

**_/Honey_**


End file.
